l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Finnian (weldon)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Mini Stats for Combat StatsBFinnian/B - Longtooth Shifter Ranger 4 Passive Perception 22, Passive Insight 15 -- Low-Light Vision AC 17, Fort 17, Reflex 14, Will 15 HP 49/49, Bloodied 24, Surge Value 12, Surges 9/9 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenHunter's Quarry/color, color=GreenTwin Strike/color, color=GreenHit & Run/color Encounter Powers: color=redLongtooth Shifting/color, color=redOff-Hand Strike/color, color=redDisruptive Strike/color Daily Powers: color=grayJaws of the Wolf/color Utility Powers: color=blueYield Ground/color color=greenErlai:/color AC 17, Fort 13, Reflex 17, Will 15 HP 30/30, Bloodied 15, Surge Value 7, Surges 2/2 Speed 2, Fly 7 /sblock Animal Companion Erlai is Finnian's animal companion. A Harris Hawk (Parabuteo Unicinctus) that Finnian raised, the bird is never far away and responds quickly to a whistle or Finnian's small wooden flute. Sigil of Companionship (+1 to attack damage when flanked with Finnian) Fluff Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 165 lbs Alignment: Good Personality: Strong and lithe, Finnian is clearly more comfortable outdoors than he is with people. Uncomfortable in large groups, he prefers close friends. Finnian will try to apply his charm in private conversation. Despite his swagger, there is a deep sadness and fear of rejection that betray deep set fears from his childhood. Description Finnian is a longtooth shifter ranger dressed in leather armor that is still a little too big for him, despite the young man's size and strength. His unkempt hair is growing down over his face. Many people are taken aback when he brushes back the hair and reveals piercing golden eyes, reminiscent of nothing so much as a bird of prey eyeing its quarry. The effect is quite striking combined with his olive complexion. Finnian carries a longsword strapped to his back, a dagger on his belt, and a bow strapped to the backpack that holds every single belonging he has in this life. The upbringing in his small village betrays him in a city like Daunton. He is clearly out of place and would be far more comfortable in the woods, but his search compels him. Background Complete Backstory. Finnian grew up thinking that his dead father, Kiernan, was a criminal convicted of the most heinous crimes. His father left the village for many years and only returned in middle age. It was after his return that he was found guilty and then hanged for raping an Elven girl from a nearby settlement. The child resulting from this crime was delivered to the village when his mother died in childbirth. The shame, more than his mixed heritage, has made Finnian an outsider in the small human village where he has learned to keep to himself and not get too close to others. His striking good looks from his mixed heritage catch people's attention, but Finnian is too awkward in social situations to really be much of a leader. It was during his time in the woods alone that he found his hawk companion, Erlai and raised the bird from a hatchling. Recently, Carlo, an old companion of Finnian's father, has appeared in the region seeking the man who saved his life. He learned of Kiernan's death and was ready to turn back when he also heard of the bastard child left behind. He arranged to spend the winter months in this remote village and used the time to befriend Finnian and set him on the path of becoming a Ranger. The stay was cut short when Carlo explained that he was forced to leave in order to deal with some vague threat from the past that had set him on the path to find Kiernan in the first place. He revealed the truth about Finnian's father, that he had married the elf (producing the marriage certificate recorded in Daunton that led him to the village) and was no criminal, but a great hero. During those years away from the village, Kiernan had been an adventurer and a close friend to Carlo. Now Carlo must leave to avoid bringing a threat to Finnian and his village, but he has promised to return for the boy when it is safe. Finnian has recently learned that he is not really a half-elf. He is actually a half-shifter half-elf. His father was apparently a shifter that lived among humans and hid his heritage by keeping to himself. Finnian only displayed the long ears of both his elven and shifter heritage until recently when the magical effects of the adventure in Swilwort's ear by KenHood, reaching adulthood, and the stress of combat are beginning to trigger his shifting ability. Hooks # Finnian wants to learn the truth about his father and redeem his name. # What sort of adventures did Kiernan go on while he was away from the village? # Who is Finnian's elven mother? Why did she marry Finnian's father? # Who are Finnian's Elven Grandparents? # What really happened in the woods that caused the injuries to Finnian's parents? # Why did his elven grandfather insist on the execution of Finnian's father before his elven mother recovered to explain? # Who brought Finnian to the human village after his mother died during childbirth? # Who is Carlo, and what is his relationship to Kiernan, Finnian's father? # What other friends does Kiernan have out in the world? What enemies? Kicker Finnian has given up waiting for Carlo and as soon as the spring arrived, he set out for Daunton to find his mentor. He has been unsuccessful and is looking for work, and adventurer contacts that might help him find Carlo. Math Attributes Basic Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Special Senses: Low-light Vision Health Surges per Day 9 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter *Longtooth Shifting *Athletics Bonus *Endurance Bonus *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Ranger *+1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex *Dungeoneering or Nature (Nature) *Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Dungeoneering (Wis), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Nature (Wis), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex) *Beastmaster Ranger *Beast Mastery Fighting Style Character Background Background Benefit: +2 Perception *Birth - Among Another Race *Geography - Forest *Occupation - Artisan *Occupation - Hunter *Society - Poor *Out for Revenge Feats *Lethal Hunter (Extra Damage) -- Level 1 *Toughness -- Level 2 Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Ranger (2/1/1/1) *At-Will - 1st Level **Hunter's Quarry **Twin Strike **Hit and Run *Encounter - 1st Level **Longtooth Shifting **Off-Hand Strike *Daily - 1st Level **Jaws of the Wolf *Utility - 2nd Level **Yield Ground *Encounter - 3rd Level **Disruptive Strike Powers to Hit All powers are dependent on weapons. See 'Basic Attacks' for appropriate attack values. Equipment *'Normal Load:' 180 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 900 lb Tracking Unique Item COUSIN EUSTACE’S SWORD OF FIVE ELEMENTS A battered, massive broadsword with a blade discolored by intense heat. The flesh of Cousin's Eustace's hand is burned into the grip. When activated, the Sword strobes through five different elemental states: water, earth, air, fire, or void. Base Item: Broadsword Enhancement: +1 to attack and damage rolls. Critical: +1d6 Power (At-Will): Free Action. Activates the sword's elemental properties. On a successful hit, roll 1d6. Apply the results as follows... #Water - All damage dealt by weapon is acid damage. #Earth - Attack pushes target 1 space. #Air - All damage dealt by weapon is cold damage. #Fire - All damage dealt by weapon is fire damage. #Void - Blade vanishes. Weapon inflicts no damage to corporeal target, but inflicts full damage to insubstantial targets. #No elemental effect. Another free action returns to sword to normal. Power (At-Will): Free Action. On a successful hit, while the sword is in elemental damage state, the wielder can select the elemental effect, rather than relying on the 1d6 result. This inflicts a measure of pain to the wielder and drains a portion of his vitality, causing the loss of a healing surge. The sword remains in this elemental state until the end of the wielder’s next turn. Level: 2 Value: 520 gp Accomplishments DEFEATED COUSIN EUSTACE You beat an elderly cripple senseless. Good for you. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidation checks against members of the Feather Falls adventurer's retirement community of Daunton. Acquired: Here. SAVING SWILLWORT Your party has rescued Obadiah Swillwort, a powerful enchanter, from the psychic infection of Origami Rats and provided him with vengeance against his tormenters. He offers his services in gratitude. Benefit: You may rely on Swillwort as a patron. He will assist in arcane research (+2 on Arcane, History, and monster-knowledge checks) and cast rituals or enchant items for you, provided you bring him raw materials (i.e. ritual components or gold). Acquired: Here. Treasure *Starting Wealth: 6 gp **Originally 100 gp. **Spent 94 gp on starting equipment. *TURTLEDOME! -- Battle Bone! (DM: KenHood) **Time-Based Gold: 378 gp for April 7th, 2009 to October 7th, 2009 **Cousin Eustace's Sword of Five Elements **Sigil of Companionship **Time-Based Gold: 1424 gp for October 7th, 2009 to June 7th, 2010 (2nd Level = 178gp/mo * 8 months) XP *TURTLEDOME! -- Battle Bone (DM: KenHood) **1478 XP ***Time: 498 XP ***Negotiation with Mr. Pinch: 40 XP ***Cousin Eustace: 100 XP ***Origami Rats: 165 XP ***Meeting Marco’s Family: 100 XP ***Battle with the Kidnappers: 575 XP **Round One in TURTLEDOME! 825 XP ***Time: 1672 XP (October 7th, 2009 to June 7th, 2010 = 8 months * 209 XP/mo @ 2nd Level) TOTAL XP 3975 Changes *Overhaul **Race change to longtooth shifter (w/ judges approval) **Ability scores changed **Powers changed **Backstory updated to explain race change *Level 2 **Utility power = Yield Ground **Feat = Toughness Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Removed comments that no longer apply. Looks good. I added "two attacks" to the twin strike attack line, and the only other thing I saw that looks suspicious is Erlai's speed - I added his flight speed as well. Good thinking on using a character summary for the companion, by the way; that should work well for the time being. I approve Finnian. P.S. Very interesting backstory; you've certainly created an intriguing character. Approval 2 comments from covaithe: * I changed your Senses entry in the summary from special senses to low-light vision * If you're going to include Hunter's Quarry as an at-will power -- which is fine -- you may want to add that it can only be used once per turn, and that it lasts until end of encounter, the quarry dies, or you designate someone else, etc... * I made a *lot* of formatting changes to nearly all your powers. Sorry to be so heavy-handed, but it took far less time just to fix them than to explain the necessary changes. I'm doubly sorry, since there were some minor mechanical changes in there too that I made, that I normally would have had you make yourself just to be sure that you knew about them. So please do look your powers over carefully and compare them to the versions in PHB and Martial Power. * I'd really like to see stats for your beast companion somewhere on the page. Unfortunately we currently have no good way of recording them, so I'll ignore it this time. When you come for level up, though, I hope we'll have figured something out by then. I'm going to go ahead and give my approval, but I do hope the other character reviewer to look at this gives the power section another good hard look, since my changes were nontrivial. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from -renau1g Summary: * Yield Ground - please remove "Wisdom modifier" wording and just leave +3 Minor thing. Approved! Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. I would recommend investing in a set of hide armor. Status Finnian is approved as a 2nd level character with 1478 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. MetaData Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters